ice_merge_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Merge Magic
Ice Merge Magic is a Caster Magic,Lost Magic and a type of Molding Magic that utilizes Ice Description This magic allows the user to merge his body with ice for more abilities. The user of this magic gain all the abilities that he merges with. This Magic is really powerful but also really dangerous because if the user ice break when he is still merged with it he takes heavy damage or worse. Spells Ice Merge Lions Claws: The user merges his entire arm with ice but the hand part is shape like a claw. Ice Merge Dragon Scales: The user Merges his entire body with ice like Dragon Scales for more power and defense. The user also gains all the abilities of a Dragon.(he gain abilities similar to a dragon and does not become an actual dragon slayer) Ice Merge Phoenix Wings: The user merges his back with ice to grow phoenix like wing for flight. Ice Merge Scorpion Tail: The user merges his body with ice to grow a scorpion like tail.(This tail is made just like the zodiac spirit Scorpio) Blizzard: The user creates a huge blizzard from his tail then uses it to wipe out his opponents.(This spell can only be used if you activated the Ice Merge Scorpion Tail) Hail Storm: The user shoots multiple Ice spears out of his tail to strike down his opponent.(This spell can only be used if you activated the Ice Merge Scorpion Tail) Full Merge Spells This type of magic is more advance then regular Ice Merge Magic because instead of Merging parts of your body you will merge your entire body gaining more abilities. Full Merge Lion's Den: The users merges his entire body in ice to form a lion. In this merge he gains great speed and agility along with great Strength. Ice Merge Ultimate Merge: The user merges his body with dragon wings and dragon scales. He also has bulls horns and foxes claws for hands. He has huffs for feet. Lion's Final Hunt: The user dashes at the opponent in a bright yellow light with incredible speed attacking the enemy at all directions.(you can only use this spell if you activated Lion's Den) Lion's Roar: The user fire an massive blast at the enemy from their mouth.(you can only use this spell if you activated Lion's Den) Ice Make Spells This is a type of Molding Magic Which utilizes the element of ice. The user can create variety of objects out of ice to be used for offensive,defensive or miscellaneous purposes. Outside of combat,the user can change it's surroundings using ice such as covering the ground with ice. The ice can also be used as wound dressing,staunching bleeding and preventing the swelling of a wound. Ice Make knuckle: The user creates several fist,made out of ice that strikes the target from below. Ice Make Clone: The user creates a copy of themselves made out of ice. This spell can be used to avoid attacks or to create a distraction for a surprise attack. Ice Make Shield: The user creates a large shield in front of them that shields everything behind it. Sabers shield has a lion face in the front of it. Ice Make Freeze Excalibur: The user creates a Excalibur like sword out of ice. Ice Make Sagittarius Bow: The user recreates the bow of the Celestial Spirit Sagittarius. Guardian Arrow: The user shoots an arrow up into the sky,then a giant arrow shaped light hits the target with amazing accuracy and causes huge amount of damage. (You can only use this if you activated Sagittarius bow first) Ice Make Hammer: The user creates a large hammer out of ice,floating above their opponent then drops it with great force. Ice Make pride Sword: The user creates a small sword out of ice. Ice Make Pisces Trident: The users creates a trident that's similar to the celestial spirit Pisces. Hydro Spear Cannon: The user shoots a powerful blast of water out of the trident.(you can only use this spell if you activated Pisces trident) Whirlpool: The user creates a giant whirlpool underneath his opponent.(you can only use this spell if you activated Pisces trident) Ice Make Cannon: The user creates a large long barreled cannon out of ice capable of firing cannon balls out of ice to deal massive amount of damage toward the target. Eternal Magic This is a special magic that only saber can use because of ability to make ice ever lasting. Eternal Magic Grand Hunt: The user makes multiple animals out of ice to attack his opponent,sense the ice can't break or be destroyed because of his ever lasting effects so the creatures he created keeps on attacking Intel the enemy his defeated. Eternal Magic Zorea: The user creates a multiple giant ball of magic power that can destroy an inter area,to complete wipe out his enemy. Eternal Magic Swirling Scrapper: The user creates a multiple spiraling like spikes out of ice coming from the ground with him in the center of the spikes. He then make parts of the spikes shift into spikes or sword that will be coming from the spikes hitting every target in the area.